Piece it All Together
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: Hannah was ready to go back Quantico and forget everything and everyone in Gotham. So why is she on Arkham for a party, with no shoes, helping Batman while still trying to make a good first impression on her boyfriend's 'friends? Riddler/OC Sequel
1. Welcome To Arkham

**Quick A/N: Hello, welcome to the second installment of the series. Just a quick thing: If you haven't read the extra chapter I added to the first installment (Love is a Puzzle Without Answers) then, you may be left with questions such as 'how did she get there?' and 'why doesn't she have shoes?' So, maybe go check that out first?**

* * *

As soon as she made her way to the desk in the holding cells, the doorway ahead of her had turned on. She wouldn't be able to get by unless she wanted to get severely electrocuted. She turned back around but the automatic doors weren't opening. She was trapped and she wouldn't leave anytime soon unless someone, she was guessing The Joker, wants it. She groaned but went into the office, trying to find something to break her out of here.

When she began skimming through the files, she heard the door hiss open. She jumped up, but before she could run towards the mystery person, they'd already entered the office, "Oracle, I'm at the holding cells. I'm setting up a crime scene! ... Exactly," Batman looked over and saw her. He walked up and she got the unpleasant feeling he was sizing her up, as her short and small stature was nothing compared to his 6' 2'', muscled body. She raised an eyebrow, challenging him, but he just turned away, pressing something on the side of his visor as he walked to the other corner of the room, "Boles dropped his flask, sloppy! Let's see what the forensics scanner picks up,"

"I assume you're not talking to me," Hannah voiced out, trying to get noticed,

"I have communications set up to an informant," He responded plainly, "I can follow traces of alcohol from Frank's Bourbon in the atmosphere. Oracle, I've got a trail!" He was slowly nodding his head, so she assumed that he was listening to the person on the other end speak. He then took his finger away from his helmet and walked towards the exit, stopping to talk to her, "Stay here until someone comes to get you out,"

"Excuse me?" Hannah stomped after him, putting a hand on his shoulder when she caught up. He stopped walking and turned around. Even though he was wearing a mask, you could see his eyes were squinted in anger. She tried to hide how intimidated she was as she spoke, "I'm here, and for some reason that's a problem for you; because I sure as hell know it's not an inconvenience. You're _lucky_ it's me you ran into and not some helpless civilian!"

He took Hannah's arms in his hands, his fingers and thumbs easily wrapping around her small limbs showing how he had the upper hand and that he was in charge, "I find it very odd that you've come back and are here right as Joker takes over the island,"

"You find me suspicious?" She questioned, worried he may know more about her than she'd care to,

"You're an FBI agent; don't expect me to believe you wouldn't also find your appearance here rather convenient,"

"Convenient, yes, and I don't see why this is such a set off for you! Joker is controlling this island, so my being here with you is clearly what he wants. His mistake,"

He shook his head, very little but enough for Hannah to see, "He doesn't make mistakes. Why are you even here?"

She felt her eyes widen but regained her composure, ripping her arms out of his clutches, "I received a call from Commissioner Gordon," she couldn't fight the smug look creeping on her face, "Seems he also thought you could use my help,"

Batman grunted, and Hannah let the smirk linger, she knew she had him. He reached to his utility belt and held out a Bluetooth earpiece. Hannah shook her head and tapped where the entrance to her right ear is, "FBI approved," she explained about her ear piece. Batman held his hand out expectantly. She raised an eyebrow, but he still said nothing. Defeated, she took out her earpiece and placed it in his hand, watching the clear cord attached to the receiver on her coat stretch out and he brought it to eye level. He held it in front of his helmet and the lenses started glowing, she deduced he was scanning it.

He handed it back to her, "Now you're in my radio feed, you'll be able to hear Oracle and I'll be able to hear whomever you're communicating with,"

"That is a serious breach in FBI protocol," Batman said nothing and continued walking, _He really doesn't trust me,_ "So, what's the plan?"

"We're tracking the alcohol in the atmosphere to follow rogue officer Frank Boles and rescue Commissioner Gordon," _Nor does he seem one for conversation_. They walked back into the transfer loop and headed to secure transit. A phone was ringing until something picked it up,

"_Hello? What's happening there? I'm trying to contact Steve, is he there?" _A desperate female voice called out from the line,

"_**Hold one second," **_a voice said with obviously fake sincerity, "_**I'll see if I can find him,**_"

"_Oh, thank you!"_

"_**I'm sorry, I've looked everywhere, but I can only find his head! I'll get back to you when I find the rest of him,**_"

She followed Batman through the only accessible door, "So that's the infamous Joker then?" She asked about the man from the phone conversation. He did nothing to acknowledge her but walked into secure transit, where an Arkham guard was pressing furiously at the buttons.

"Stupid, unreliable," the man turned around and saw them enter. Hannah recognized him as one of the extra police officers they had to bring in, and he recognized Hannah, "How did Joker-"

"Be quiet!" Batman growled, putting a hand out to silence the guard. He looked at the bottom of the elevator shaft to the top,

"What's going on?"

Then, out of nowhere, someone jumped from above onto the weights of the elevator. She had her blonde hair is pigtails, a nurses uniform with black and red pieces that made it look like it was custom ordered from an adult shop, and she wore a mask on her painted face, looking like a Harlequin.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh B-man! Mistah J doesn't want you followin' us just yet!" She pulled something from behind her back and held it out, revealing it to be a detonator. She pressed it and they heard rhythmic beeping.

Then when it sped up, Batman grabbed the guard and threw him away, "Get down!" He turned his attention to Hannah and threw himself on top of her.

She just heard an explosion, followed by the wicked cackle of the slutty nurse the groaning from the guard, "Oww! What the hell happened?" He asked, no one answered.

Hannah grunted and cleared her throat impatiently, "Would you get _**off**_ me?" Batman looked down into her eyes before lifting himself off effortlessly. He reluctantly reached a gloved hand out for her but she brushed him off.

Then, the woman's –Harley Quinn, Hannah assumed- grating voice came on over the speakers, "How did ya like _that_ B-man! No way you're followin' us now! You're trapped down there until me and Mistah J are ready for ya'! Ha ha ha!" Her obnoxious laughed filled her ears over the intercom and made Hannah want to rip them off.

"She is an annoying woman," Hannah mused,

"Yeah, no kidding," The guard agreed, leaning against the wall, "is there a reason you don't have shoes?"

Hannah looked down and wiggled her toes, "Um, just a nice learning experience about high heels and heights," She walked over and pressed a hand to his forehead, "You're a bit shaken up, just rest here, you'll be fine,"

The guard nodded and looked over to Batman, who was staring to the top of the elevator shaft, "Of course I will. He's done things like this before, he's stopped the Joker then, this time will be no different,"

Hannah bit the inside of her cheek, easily prepared to go off about how her and her team could kick Batman's ass to the curb any day of the week when a hand clamped on her shoulder, "If you insist on following me, at least be focused," he scolded.

She stood up, shaking off his hand and walking up ahead with him, "Well, excuse me for wanting him to know it's going to be ok; and what else do I focus on? The elevator is blown up, what can we do?"

"Gordon was taken up to the surface in the elevator. If we want to follow them, we'll need to do this the old fashioned way,"

Hannah looked from him, to the farthest floor she could see, to the various ledges and nooks they could climb, "Oh… oh absolutely not,"

* * *

**A/N And here's the sequel! The long awaited sequel (I think, was it long awaited for you guys?) For anyone new joining us, I suppose you could try to read this as a stand alone, but if you want to know how Hannah got to Arkham and how she met Eddie then I'd suggest you read the first installment 'Love Is a Puzzle Without an Answer". Any who, please review! *That rhymed! Totally accidental, I love it!**


	2. Experimental Chamber

Hannah saw Batman glare from behind his mask, "You're the one who insisted on coming with me. You told me you'd be an asset, right now you're be a liability,"

Hannah once again became defensive, "I'm not being a 'liability', I'm being practical. Sure, you're Batman, maybe you'll be able to grapple yourself up a couple floors," she explained, eyeing the grapple gun attached to his belt, "however, back at the FBI training academy, they didn't teach us how to do that,"

"Fine," he replied harshly. Hannah could see how annoyed he was with her, but she knew she was right. It would be impractical for him to try and carry her around like a child. He unhooked something from his belt and handed it to her, "Take this," was all he said in a gruff voice before grappling himself onto some vents.

She examined the boomerang in her hand. What did he call it? A batarang? Her mind could help but link his vigilante delusions to having a hero complex. Then, where did that stem from? Could be Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, something bad happened to him as a child that made him want to fight bad guys.

Before she could dive deeper into psycho-analyzing the Dark Knight, she looked over and saw the guard she and Batman had rescued falling down, blood pooling out from his head. Before she could scream, something struck her own head from behind. A sharp pain shot in her neck and echoed along her spine as she, too, fell onto the ground, black clouding her vision.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered, something bright was right in front of her, and her head wasn't in the state to deal with it.

She turned her head to the side, dismissing the muscle pain, and forced her eyes open. The area around her was unfamiliar; to the right where she turned her head, there was a structure with glass walls, but the glass was made so you couldn't see inside. The floor beneath her was something like a hospital, and there were some stairs farther ahead of her. Directly in front of her, however, so that she couldn't see anything else, was a TV set. The screen flickered to life, the picture took time try to get focused and the volume was put up so loud she could feel the vibrations in her stomach when an obnoxious laughter rang out.

"So, this is Eddie's new _ska-wheeze_?" the man on the screen asked someone off camera before looking directly into it, directly at her. She could easily deduce this was the infamous Joker, "He_llo_ there. I apologize I can't be down there to great you personally, but I'm a bit tied up at the office right now," he chuckled, "though I suppose you know what that's like don't you?" She did, but even though she knew her hands were tied, him saying that made her move them around more in a lame attempt to find her hands loose, "Now at first I thought Eddie was the crazy one, going out with a cop. And you're not just any cop, are you?" He asked, holding up an ominous folder, "No, why you're the _cop_ of cops, **F.B**_**.I**_**," **he read out slowly, "but of course he's bonkers, that's not news. However you, dear, are in the right place! You must be in_sane_! You're a cop, you're supposed to catch us baddies and lock us in the slammer, not lock _lips_!"

From behind her, two thugs appeared and walked in front of her, one batting a pipe in his hand, "Now, _if you want to get o-ut_," Joker sang,

Hannah looked at the men in shock, "I can't fight them!"

Joker tutted, "Oh you cops are all the same. Take away the gun and suddenly you're no better than the rest of us, are you? Well come _on_! I _know_ you're not like the others. _Hehehe_, I have _faith_ in you," She wasn't sure if his tone was supposed to be condescending, but it didn't matter either way as the monitor turned off. Forced to focus and deal with the situation at hand she kept nervously fidgeting with her hands behind her.

"Hey, look at that? She stupid or something? No way she's gonna get outta those ropes," One thug pointed out. Having no other options, she kept moving her hands around, ignoring the impending rope burn around her wrists. Something pricked the back of her hand and she gasped, biting back her tongue so as not to draw anymore unwanted attention her way,

"Nah, she ain't getting outta here. If she did, boss said we can do whateva we want," Carefully making sure she wouldn't get pricked again, she ran her hand along her lower back, palm facing her, trying to find what poked her.

The first thug spoke up again, "Well, unless she somehow cuts her way outta the ropes,"

Hannah's fingers tingled in pleasure as they wrapped around the batarang. Did these morons _really_ forget to take it away from her? She grabbed the piece of metal and flipped it in her hand so that it was touching the rope. Then she began to saw,

"Well yeah, but how'd she ever be able ta do tha-"

The thug's sentence was left hanging as Hannah instinctive threw the batarang when she freed herself. Of course it did little more than nick his skin and since she had no previous training, the batarang did _not_ come back. Taking advantage of their shock she raced over to the thug she threw the batarang at and attempted to pry the pipe from his hands. The first thug came up from behind her and wrapped his arms under hers, pulling her back from her shoulders. As the second thug stood back up, one hand still touching the scratch, Hannah kicked her foot out, hitting in between the thug's legs. Using the momentum gained, she bent forward and kicked the first thug in the leg, making his grip on her loose and him loose his balance. She turned herself around and pushed him on his side, still gripping his wrist. With unsteady hands she felt her fingers around his wrist until she located where the pressure point should be. Pressing down on it, his muscles spasmed and he collapsed.

The second thug had recovered from her previous assault and he let out an animalistic roar. She bent down to the ground and picked up the pipe, taking a good swing at the thug's stomach. She pushed aside childhood baseball team memories and took another swing at the thug's back when he doubled over.

At this point Hannah was unsure what to do.

The Joker had been right, she thought bitterly. Normally she just had to keep her gun trained on them, cuff them, and wait for re-enforcements to arrive. Sure, she'd killed a man before, shooting down a suspect either running away or running at someone, sometimes her. That's what police officers do, whatever is good for the safety of the people, but where was the line? She found herself asking that question a lot now. Could she just beat a man to death with a pipe?

The first thug began rising up, and this didn't surprise the young agent. That pressure point was only supposed to temporarily disrupt muscle functions in the arm. Having no time to question herself, adrenaline pumping, she brought the pipe down at the first thug's neck. Then, after seeing that thug successfully collapse on the ground, she did the same to the second one.

She let her arms fall, both hands still clutching around the pipe, her breathing was hard. Nervously, she knelt down and reached for one of their necks, pressing her fingers against a vein, feeling for a pulse. She let out a shaky breath, intended as laughter, and smiled. She felt a pulse. She moved around to the other one and found his pulse also there; weak, but there. She hadn't killed them, she thought happily. Unfortunately, her mind brought up another concern; how long would she be able to say that after a round with thugs at this asylum? How many times would she face off with inmates and how many times will luck be on her side, letting her knock them out safely until the point where she has to kill them? More importantly, when that time comes, will it be ok?

Wanting to make sure there were no other threats, she looked around the room, the entire floor she was on seemed empty, except for the glass structure she spotted earlier, now she could relate its appearance to a greenhouse. Hesitantly, she stepped towards one of the wall, trying to peer inside.

"Who's there?" A deep, accented voice called out hoarsely. She jumped away from the glass and raised the pipe defensively to her shoulder like a bat. She side stepped towards the down of the 'greenhouse' making sure to keep an eye on the inside in case she should see whoever was in there. When she reached the door, she kicked it open. Instead of another thug, she saw someone tied up and hanging from tubes and wires. She gasped and stepped forward, curiosity once again taking hold of her, "Who are you? ¿Eres tú, bruja?"

Hannah, like other children in America, had taken Spanish in high school. She wasn't sure what the last word was, but she knew he had just asked 'Is that you'. As she kept taking small steps towards the machine and man, she stood beside the able, where some form of laptop sat. She glanced at the screen which showed something akin to a personal file. At the top, next to a picture of a tall, frighteningly muscled man with a luchador mask, was the name "**BANE**". She remembered how that was one of the names from the 'super-criminal' files she saw when she was at the GCPD.

"You… you are not the bruja. Release me!"

Hannah shook her head and began walking backward, "N-no, I can't. You're clearly h-here for a reason." Without anything more she closed the doors shut again, ignore his yells of protest.

"Well now, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" The TV monitor came to life again, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I need to keep him there anyways, all a part of my party don't you know?" Hannah stared at the screen with a sour look as the Joker chuckled, "Well, I assume you want to get out of there. I mean, there's so many more party games! I wouldn't recommend the stairs, they don't lead any place. But Joker, how do I get out?" He mocked in a girlish voice, "How about a clue? I mean, I'm no '_Riddler_', but how about this: Where do rats and other rodents make their home?" He signed off with a loud cackle and the TV shut off once again.

If it wasn't apparent before, Hannah knew she was being watched. She also knew that Joker probably wasn't lying when he said the stairs wouldn't lead her out of here. Criminals like these need her to see everything he's cooked up. So, where did rodents live? In sewers was her first guess, but she spotted no manhole or other sewer access points.

_Don't be stupid, Hannah,_ she scolded herself, _they'll live everywhere. Think about where you are now_. Inside, she answered herself, _So, where do rodents live inside your house?_

"In the walls," she whispered aloud. She walked over to the wall and looked, there were a few holes allowing her to see inside and she noticed a ventilation system. She walked along the wall and spotted a vent cover at the other end of the room. She smirked in victory and pried it off the wall, crawling in.

As she crawled through the vents, not pleased with the cobwebs, she decided she may as well try and contact the Batman. She pressed her ear-piece, "Hello?"

"_Oh. My god. Hannah, are you ok? I heard gross, ucky thug people, and someone else and it all sounded very threaten-the-hostage-y to me,"_

Hannah chuckled at her friend, "I'm fine Garcia," She reached the end on the vent and saw that it continued higher up on the wall. She could jump up and reach it and there was nothing she could use as a ladder. Instead, she pressed her back against one end of the wall and pressed her feet against the other so she was 'floating' off the ground. She began crawling her way up, light pain stabbing her back through her shirt as she moved,

"_That reminds me, I've been spending this whole time trying to keep this person out of our coms, and so far I'm doing an OK job but whoever this person is, they sure know their way around the tech-town. I applaud and respect their talents,"_

"Garcia, I know who it is, let them through,"

"_Are you sure? I can't locate their IP address by GPS, they're pretty much off the grid,"_

Well, that definitely seems like Batman, "I'm sure, let them through,"

"_Ok,"_ she heard more furious typing from Garcia's end, _"Ok, done,_"

However, instead of hearing Batman's gruff, stern voice on the other end, a different, yet still familiar voice drawling out in a teasing manner, "_Can you hear me, Hannah? I know you can_,"

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, I'm ready to post, I don't know what else to say except for a million apologizes! **

**Hopefully now that I'm back in the Batman mood *cough*playingArkhamAsylum/Cityfor3hoursstraight*cough* I'll be able to finish this story!**

**You know what else would help? Reviewing!**


	3. Medical Facility

Crawling out of the vent, Hannah wiped the cobwebs from her hair. Garcia spoke in her ear piece, "_Hannah, who is this?_"

"No one," she answered sharply,

"_Well, that's not nice," _Came Edward's voice. Hannah cursed in her head. She was desperate to keep these two worlds of hers from colliding for as long as possible, "_I see you got my invitation, I'm so glad you could make it. Now, I know you may have some questions, and I also know that you clearly don't want those addressed in front of your unique, eccentric co-worker,"_

Garcia's nervous voice interrupted, "_H-hannah? Who is this guy and h-how does he know me_?"

"_Oh, I know everything. Now, my dear Hannah, I trust that you'll be able to solve one of my __**prize-winning**__ conundrums and keep __**a watchful eye**__ on those around you,"_

She heard Garcia's fingers tapping on her keyboard, "_Well, whoever it was, they cut off communication, but I'm pretty sure they're still listening,"_

Hannah held her head in her hands, "Yeah, no doubt," she lifted her head and looked around the room. The two things that really stuck out were a camera on the wall, no doubt a pair of eyes for both Garcia and for Edward. On the table in front of her was a sad-looking bear, one of its ears missing. She walked over and noticed that a piece of paper was beside it. _It must have flown off of the stack behind it_, she reasoned. Upon closer inspection, she saw the map had various question marks on it. As she reached forward to grab it, the computer screen beside the paper flickered. The scrolling list was replaced with text that was flashing on and off: **Ah ah ah, Hannah. Those aren't for you.**

Her friend's nervous and concerned voice brought Hannah back to the matter at hand, "_Hannah? Do you need anything? Should I call the others? Maybe they can-"_

"No! No, they… you all just got back from Gotham, and you all need to rest," She said, desperately trying to understand her situation.

Garcia scoffed, "_Says the victim of kidnapping,"_

"Garcia, just… promise me that you'll keep your mouth _shut_," Hannah didn't realize how harsh she sounded until after she spoke those words,

Garcia's voice wavered with pain, "_Fine, call if you need anything," _with that, Garcia closed off the microphone.

The youngest Reid sibling groaned; why was this happening? Oh right, because Commissioner Gordon called her in to help catch the Joker. Not only was she invited here by Gordon, she was invited to some party by her… can she say boyfriend? No, not anymore in her book. More like, by some 'super-criminal' who she has a mutual attraction to. Now more than ever, she just wants to get some answers. She isn't sure how she feels; she doesn't know how he feels or what his plan is with her. She really just needs to sort out her thoughts, talk to someone. Hannah groaned, and the only sane person she had to talk to, was pissed at her now. She gripped her head again; all this bubbling inside her head was making it ache.

_Focus; you just need to get out of here, and then try to figure out the riddle._

She began walking down the small hallway, the tiles leaving an odd tingling on her bare and cut up feet, where a brown door stood. As she reached to open it, the monitor above her buzzed to life, "Oh… this must be so _annoying_!" The Joker's voice mocked in a valley girl tone, "You clearly have too much going on in that pretty little head of yours, Hannah ma'girl, giving yourself a headache like that!"

The young FBI agent exited the room; the flickering light overhead not helping with her still pounding head. She walked down the stairs, and turned right through two large doors. As she stepped ahead, she spotted a corpse up against the wall. The sign above read: **Morgue**; is that where she was expected to go? As she began walking in that direction, there was a loud yell, "Oh, I'm sorry," Joker's voice rang over the intercom, "but it appears the Doctor is busy with another patient. Now, unless you_ really_ want to be his next patient, I'd suggest you scurry yourself down that vent to your left. I'd like you to remain as sane as possible for the party," with another bout of laughter, Joker hung up.

So, it's Joker's party… Hannah mused; then, why did Edward invite her? From what she's gathered, it appears that he and Joker collaborated somehow, but how can this be? Based on interviews conducted by her team, the Riddler –more so than the others- doesn't seem to have many 'friends'.

She knelt in front of the vent as Joker advised. _Face it,_ she told herself, _you're on __**their **__turf, a pawn in __**their**__ games, and until you can figure out what's going on, it's best to play along_. She slid out of the vent as coughed, something awful stinging her nostrils. Ignoring this, she walked ahead to find the way blocked off. _Oh, of course_. She looked up and saw a ledge she should be able to escape on, but how to get up that high? Beside her were small, metal lockers. On top of the pile, was one she was sure she could move if she tried. She walked over and pushed off a wooden chair, as well a cabinet drawer full of patient files. She took a deep breath before yanking the locker with all her might, only managing to move one corner of the locker off the pile. She rolled her eyes; she never noticed how pathetically not strong she was…

After a few more tries, she managed to have the locker standing upright. She then pushed it up against the bars and climbed it, pulling herself onto the ledge. She stared uneasily at the large cog turning in the wall as she ran and jumped over the various metal of the inner workings of the Arkham Medical Facility. Pushing away the cobwebs and convincing herself everything hairy her hand brush was her own hair, she flung herself through the hole in the wall and fell onto a tiled hallway.

Her head was still steadily pounding, and the flickering light of the electric security door to her left made her eyes burn. Trying not to look directly at that or the x-ray machines on the wall beside her, she turned. In front of her, the only way out, was an elevator door, and it was locked, "Gar-" Hannah clenched her hand over her eyes desperately, "Garcia? Look, I'm sorry, I just- ow. My head is, and-and my eyes are killing me. Just… just please tell me you can open this door," her voice was uncharacteristically desperate,

"_Of course Hannah, you know Mom's always here for you, not like how you weren't there for me,"_

"Wh-what?"

"_I said, of course Hannah, I'm sorry. Just give me a sec." _Hannah shook her head, blinking furiously. Did… but she heard her mother… this place was getting to her, "_I'm sorry though, really,"_ Garcia continued, as the elevator door opened. Hannah shakily stepped in, "_I mean, you're under a lot of stress now on this crazy mission thing, and…"_

"Garcia, just stop," she said through gritted teeth, "I forgive you,"

"_Wow, sounds like you're really in a load of hurt there. You ok?"_

"Yeah," Hannah replied quickly as the elevator let her off. She didn't recognize the room, "Where am I?"

"_Oh, the…_" more keyboard tapping, "_sanitarium. Sounds… jolly,"_

"And the way out?"

"_The door to your left my ducky,"_

Hannah chuckled weakly, "You're my girl, Garcia. I'll call if I need you,"

Much to her delight, the technical analyst took the hint, "_I know it. Almighty tech goddess, out,"_ when she assumed the microphone was off, she took in deep, shaky breaths, trying to soften the pounding against her skull.

The eerie chime rang on the intercom as Hannah unenthusiastically waited for the Joker's voice to inevitably call out,

"Oh Hannah dear," he sang, which made the throbbing worse as she stumbled through the door, "Hahaha! Wow, is your head seriously damaged! Hmm, I wonder what happens when I do… this!" The lights hanging overhead suddenly flashed violently. The assault on the eyes made Hannah trip on the stairs in front of her; her body tumbled down and her back hit a small column supporting a vase, which teetered upon impact, "Oh boy… that was a doozy. You know, now that I think about it, you could have taken a nasty whiff of Scarecrow's toxin in the basement… not enough to have you withering on the ground in fear induced pain but enough that you're wittle head is hurting and you're no doubt hallucinating, right?"

Hannah tried in vain to ignore Joker as she used the wall to support and guide her down more stairs, "I'm just… just fine, thanks,"

"Heehee… oh really? Now, you see, I don't think you are," Hannah didn't like his knowing tone, "I think you're _glad_ I told you about Scarecrow's toxin because you're chalking your headaches to something much. More. _Permanent._" Hannah moved through the Medical Facility's lobby and out the front door, "You know, when Eddie was 'holding you captive', your team came to chat with us. You're brother seems like a nice boy," he commented dryly, "I can only assume your _**mother**_ is just as lovely, hahaha!"

Outside, Hannah leaned over the railing as the cold wind mercifully blew against her. Joker knew… she didn't know how, but he knew about her mother and her mother's illness. Great, more leverage for him and what does she have? Nothing.

…_I trust that you'll be able to solve one of my __**prize-winning**__ conundrums and keep __**a watchful eye**__ on those around you._

_Right, Edward's riddle. Something involving a prize and keeping a watchful…_ She looked up ahead and saw a guard tower. _That… was easy… too easy…_ However, Hannah knew she wasn't in the state to over think, and she sprinted down the stairs towards the guard post. As she walked up the small hill, she peered into the tower, "There's nothing there," she growled. She wasn't in the mood for these games. She looked down, and a flash of green from the bushes underneath caught her eye. She slid down to the ground and saw, beside a glowing green trophy, was a small ear piece.

There was no doubt who put it there or what it was. She placed it in her other ear and waited, "_Oh good, I was almost thinking that was too difficult for you,"_

"Edward," her tone low and warning,

"_Hannah, my love, I'm sure you have many questions and I promise I will answer you in due time. However, I would advise you head north. That is… unless you __**want**__ to visit the Penitentiary?"_ Hannah heard him disconnect, expecting her to just do what he said.

_So, what, you're going to visit the penitentiary? Really?_ her mind questioned. She shook her head, she was out of it… she had to seriously think every decision until the effects of the toxin wore off. _Unless these 'effects' aren't going to wear off_. Ignoring the thought for the moment, she tried to weigh her options.

Edward wouldn't put her in a position for her to get killed, but the Joker might…

However, Edward did have a point, the only other place here is the penitentiary, and even in her mental state, she knew that was a bad idea. She looked towards it and noticed a balcony above the main doors.

Curiosity, and rebelliousness taking over her, she decided to investigate that room, then head north, to Arkham North, she assumed is what Edward meant.

Hannah walked past two over turned ambulances, wondering how they ended up that way, and then began mounting the stone steps. It felt to her as if all the feeling that should be at her feet moved to enhance the pain in her head. The once healing wind did little to sooth her aches as she continued to climb. The stairs seemingly extended up to nowhere. She let herself lean against the railing again and noticed how high up she was. Normal this wasn't a fear of hers but, with her head making things spin, her stomach felt queasy. Forcing herself up the rest of the way, she reached the top and walked towards the doorway, only to find it electrically blocked. Determined to make sure she didn't trudge her way up there for nothing, she leaned in as close as she could to peer inside without touching the electric barrier.

She gasped; three security officers' corpses were staged around a table. Hannah could make out the slits on their throats. The smell combined with the flashing electricity made her stomach churn, and spots begin to dance in front of her eyes. She took a step back, aiming to lean over the railing again, but instead bumped into something.

She was turned around, and found herself face to face with a man in his prison pants and tally marks all over his body, "Hello, little piggy,"

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back, me. I've missed you so much, all of your fics were collecting dust… yeah, I know… I'm sorry.**

**So, hopefully next chapter won't have you waiting too long T_T. How about a review, tell me what you think? What questions are buzzing around **_**your mind**_**? Or, what you think is happening/ is going to happen?**

**Thanks again for the continuing support, the reviews, the alerts, the favourites, ah! I love you all! Here, review and you shall have this Riddler trophy.**


End file.
